Malentendidos
by Kokoro-13
Summary: 50 drabbles HitsuKarin sobre malentendidos que suceden entre ellos. En algunos aparecerán como pareja, en otros no. Algunos serán en cierta forma lujuriosos mientras que en otros reinara la inocencia. 50 drabbles de todos los géneros cada uno contando sobre la misma pareja! 1er drabble UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach pertenece a Kubo-sempai, el fic es de mi propiedad._

* * *

"**Malentendidos"**

**HitsuKarin**

**Drabble 1: Idiota… me pisaste!**

Ahí estaban, bailando de una hermosa manera la canción romántica que mas les gustaba, la que sacaba miles de emociones, la que les recordaba porque se amaban, la que liberaba todo su amor con aquella melodía y palabras, la canción con la que se habían conocido…

Ambos se concentraban muy bien en que hacer, no veían hacia abajo, la cabeza de ella se encontraba reposada sobre el hombro del peliblanco mientras que la de el solo miraba hacia el frente perdido en el aroma del cabello de la chica.

Estaban tan bien de aquella manera, que ni siquiera el genio más poderoso, el adivino más reconocido, el mago mas profesional hubiera podido predecir lo que pasaría…

-Auch! –La pelinegra se tambaleó por unos segundos y puso una mueca de dolor. Alguien le había pisado el pie y por lo que sentía, tal vez hasta hubiera sido algo grave; y sumando que aquellos tacos que vestía no eran muy resistentes ella ya sabia que algo malo le pasaría.

-Karin, te sucedió algo? –preguntó Toshiro tomándola por los hombros-ya que ella se encontraba agachada mientras sostenía su pie-y mirándola a los ojos.

Ella solo frunció su cenó y en su rostro se vio algo así como una sonrisa sádica…

-Como crees que voy a estar bien si casi me partes el dedo! –Gritó a todo pulmón y se fue hacia un cuarto alejado dejando perplejo al ojiturquesa.

El no entendía nada, no sabia porque su novia había reaccionado así si el ni siquiera se había acercado demasiado como para pisarla, por otro lado, un rubio que respondía al nombre de Yukio reía por lo bajo pensando "_pobre de Hitsugaya, la Kurosaki en verdad tiene un carácter fuerte, de esta no se libraba fácil."_ Así es, el había ido a buscar una bebida y sin notarlo la piso, se esfumó entre la gente y así se salvó de las garras de Kurosaki Karin, la novia de Toshiro Hitsugaya. Ah! Hablando de el, de seguro estaba en un gran _**malentendido**_ además, debía buscar una excusa como para salvarse de aquella, si algo odiaba su novia era no poder jugar al fútbol, y… teniendo el pie en aquel estado, Toshiro dudaba de si podría hacerlo. Por aquel estúpido incidente, ahora ella estaba enfadad pero que mas da, ya se las arreglaría para suavizarla y en eso, estarían involucrados varios besos y ciertas palabras bonitas.

* * *

**Aquí Kokoro-chan con el reto que me auto-plantee Para los que no lo saben, el reto consiste en 50 drabbles HitsuKarin, cada uno de estos narrando un _"malentendido"_ entre ellos (creo que lo deje claro en el summary, no se porque lo vuelvo a poner).**

**Como sea, para este reto, les diré algo:**

***Me encantaría que me dieran ideas para alguno de los "_malentendidos"_ que ocurrirá Pueden ser ideas de cualquier tipo de genero, no importa si son pervertidas, inocentes, idiotas etc. las acepto y de seguro las tomo en cuenta!**

***Si quieren que en alguno de los _"malentendidos" _aparezca alguna otra pareja pueden decírmelo e intentare que así suceda. **

***Las parejas que NO acepto son las siguientes: HitsuHina (**_odio esta pareja así que ni ahi escribiré sobre ellos_**). IchiHime (**_la verdad, seré un poco mas flexible con esta ya que, en un principio no me gustaban mucho pero hoy cambien un poco de opinión tal vez están comenzando a agradarme. De todos modos, mi corazón es IchiRuki!_**). RenRuki** (_ni lo_ piensen**).**

**Eso es todo, recuerden dejar sus review y si pueden y quieren, dejar sus peticiones/ideas sobre lo arriba nombrado.**

**Nos vemos! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_Si Bleach fuera mió no estaría escribiendo, en este momento me encontraría poniendo IchiRuki y HitsuKarin por todo el manga! Como no es asi, cabe mencionar que es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama…_

* * *

"**Malentendidos"**

**HitsuKarin e IchiRuki**

**Drabble 2: Vendas, Ichigo y Rukia…**

No era normal en ella, eso estaba claro, no tenia sentido. Si bien era testaruda, terca y a veces mala no lo era a tal punto de no ayudar a los necesitados. Hoy, eso había quedado claro. En las calles de Karakura luego de volver de uno de sus entrenamientos vio a un joven peliblanco desmayado en el piso y con una cortadora en su abdomen. En un acto rápido, lo cargó sobre ella -si, el fútbol la hacia tener fuertes músculos y gran fuerza-, y comenzó a correr lo mas veloz que podía hasta llegar a su casa.

Cuando estuvo frente a su ventana subió por una escalera (que solo ella conocía) y entro por su ventana, lo recostó en su cama y envolvió las heridas con vendas.

Tiempo después, el peliblanco aun seguía dormido, ella solo estaba observándolo. Se escucharon unos pasos pero ella recién los oyó cuando estuvieron a dos centímetros de su cuarto. Ichigo entro junto a Rukia, su novia, para saludar a Karin y fue tal su sorpresa al ver a un hombre sin camisa sobre su cama que hirvió de furia y gritó.

-Karin! Puedes decirme que demonios hace esa persona sobre tu cama?!

-Ichi-nii no es lo que-fue interrumpida por Ichigo que siguió con su griterío.

-Te hice una pregunta! Respóndela!-Se acerco a ella y dirigió una mirada llena de ira.

Karin no supo que hacer hasta que se le ocurrió la mejor idea del mundo; salió huyendo por su ventana, de un salto se deslizo por las escaleras y comenzó a correr sin rumbo.

Ni siquiera las 1ra y 2da Guerras Mundiales –y con esto me refiero a todos los soldados juntos- serían capaces de enfrentar a su hermano furioso. El era demasiado sobre protector, al ver aquella "escenita" de seguro **mal interpretaba **lo que sucedía. No le quedaba de otra, por ahora, su mejor opción era correr y correr; luego volvería a preguntarle al extraño que le sucedió y a encarar a su hermano.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Kurosaki, Rukia intentaba calmar a su enfurecido novio besándolo y acariciándolo, además de eso, aprovechaba para chantajearlo diciéndole que si le compraba el nuevo Chappy de edición especial esta noche se "divertirían" mas de lo normal. Y funcionó.

* * *

**Muy bien por mi! Termine este drabble antes de Ingles! Como sea, espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews!**

_** :** Ya me paso una de las veces que conteste tu review que no aparecio tu nombre al principio, si no aparece ahora, quiero decir que es para ! Como sea, vos me pediste un UlquiHime; lo intentare aunque en realidad no se como establecer una relacion entre los 4 -Orihime, Ulquiorra, Karin y Toshiro- para que luego se realice un "malentendido" de todas formas lo intentare!_

**_Intentare de ahora en mas actualizar diariamente pero igual, si me atraso disculpenme!_**

**Cambiando de tema, queria decirles que algunos drabbles tendran un "segunda parte" o algo asi, tal vez hasta mas partes para que queden bien explicados y eso. De todas formas, yo avisare cuando eso va a pasar para evitar confusiones...**_  
_

**Dejenme pedidos/ides sobre los proximos "malentendidos"**

**Si quieren que una pareja aparesca solo diganlo**

**Acepto criticas constructivas!**

**Adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo-sama._

* * *

"**Malentendidos"**

**HitsuKarin y UlquiHime**

**Drabble 3: Palabras de doble entendimiento…**

* * *

En uno de los cuartos de la casa de Orihime Inoue se encontraban la ya nombrada, su novio Ulquiorra Cifer y la joven Karin Kurosaki. Era una de las raras ocasiones en las que Orihime invitaba a Karin a pasar una tarde o simplemente un rato en su casa.

-Karin, pareces tener sueño… -dijo la joven Inoue mientras miraba extrañada a la pelinegra.

-Oh… -bostezó-, lo que sucede es que anoche no… dormí muy… bien-contestó y volvió a dar un gran bostezo.

La inocente pelinaranja no encontró un doble sentido a sus palabras y le sirvió té. Por su lado, Ulquiorra en cierto modo mal pensó lo que ella dijo, después de todo, Karin ya no era la misma pequeña de antes; ahora era una muy hermosa joven de dieciocho años, una mujer muy deseable y, si bien seguía teniendo su carácter de siempre, muchos se le acercaban –para querer entablar alguna que otra relación-.

-Disculpa Kurosaki-san, se puede saber que hiciste anoche? –esta vez preguntó Ulquiorra.

-Me divertí un rato con Toshiro.

-En serio!? Como se divirtieron eh? -Orihime la tomó de las manos, ella era demasiado inocente y no había detectado el doble sentido –si es que tenían- en las palabras de la azabache.

-Jugamos.

-A que?

-A un juego que solo puede jugarse en la noche.

Ahora si, para Ulquiorra estaba confirmado, la hermana de Kurosaki Ichigo de seguro había echo "cosas" con su mejor amigo.

Se equivocaba. Anoche Karin y Toshiro trasnocharon jugando un juego en la Play Station de terror. Solo podio jugarse en la noche ya que si aterrorizaba mas y como ellos no eran de sentir miedo, así lo hicieron.

Ulquiorra al instante envió un mensaje a Ichigo contándole lo que había oído, este por supuesto lo primero que hizo fue ir a lo de Toshiro quien no entendió porque estaba furioso y luego, comenzó a dirigirse a la casa de Orihime… de suerte y si su hermano la escuchaba, Karin se salvaría.

* * *

**Espero que les guste este cap! En especial a que me pidió el UlquiHime, no lo desarrolle demasiado ya que estaba pensando darle una continuación en la que si ambos pongan de su parte, tal vez sea una de las historias "centrales" que va a tener el fic. Osea, de vez en cuando pondré historias que requerirán continuación y pueden llegar a ser largas!**

**Dejen sus pedidos y/o ideas sobre algún malentendido que quieren que suceda o si desean que aparezca alguna otra pareja.**


End file.
